Selah
by AJ McLeod
Summary: A girl is at the Professor's house when the Pevensies arrive.  What will happen as the adventures unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are with another story. I am well aware of the fact that it looks like every other mary-sue/shameless self-insert who shows up at the professor's house and goes to Narnia with the Pevensies kind of story. Trust me, it's not. Please read past the first few chapters before passing out judgement on that. That being said, I welcome reviews, all I ask is that if you find some thing wrong just tell me what and how to fix it. Reviews that say,_ "tHis suuuuuxxxx!111 i cn't BelIEVE ud right sumthin dis horrabell!1"_ are not helpful in any way, shape or form!**

* * *

><p>I, Anna Ketterly, am going to go mad at the age of 16 by the end of this summer. Not only does my mother insist on dragging me all over Europe with her, which is not a pretty sight by the way since most of the world is recovering from the Great Depression, but then she has the audacity to unload me on a distant relation whom I've never met! And then to add insult to injury, she goes traipsing off with some sort of military man. At least the Professor, or Diggory as he's asked me to call him, isn't too bad. I met him last night at dinner and he seems like he'd be a mad scientist if only he didn't make so much sense. As it turns out, he's grandfather's cousin; it seems that his mother, Mable Kirke, was the sister of Great Aunt Leticia, Great Uncle Andrew, and Great Grandfather William. Of course, Great Grandfather William and Great Aunt Mabel were the only two from the Ketterly family to marry.<p>

As it is, I've been here a week and with the exception of the occasional dinner, I'm left to myself. I have been given full permission to roam about the grounds and I've made good friends with the stable boy and he's shown me the archery range. I've practiced nearly every day and George tells me that I'm getting better every day. On the days that it rains, which it does frequently, I'm forced to stay indoors as Mrs. Macready has absolutely forbidden anyone to track mud onto her clean floors. The woman is an absolute battle-axe! She's glared at me from the moment I arrived, and I can't imagine why. I'm dressed in modest fashion, I've tried not to disrupt her or break any of her house rules. I think that perhaps she just doesn't like anyone under the age of 25…and perhaps the age of 50.

I've recently been told that four other evacuees are due tomorrow. I wonder what they'll be like? I'm told that there are two boys and two girls, the oldest Peter I think his name was, is close to my age. I do hope they are friendly and are up to having fun. This place is huge and I'm sure we could all have our own adventure on the grounds, so long as we don't track mud inside.

Anna

**A/N: a shout out and possible brief mention will be awarded for anyone who can tell me what the Title means!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mm kay, so I may have come off a bit strong in the last Author's Note/Disclaimer. Long days and all of that, anyway, I know it's dragging a bit right now, but things will get interesting soon and then it will veer from every other shameless self insert story, I promise. Just muscle through the next few chapters. I know they're short, but they're supposed to be in diary format so that tends to make for shorter chapters. Also I really do like reviews; really, I do. Even if you hated it just tell me why. And in case anyone missed the note at the end of the last one, I will do a cameo appearance if you can tell me what the title means. Okay really I'm just trying to get feedback, but can ya blame a girl for tryin?**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Diary,<p>

They've arrived. They're all moving about as if in a fog, though with what they've witnessed I understand completely. It must be terrifying to see all those bombs raining down around you. One minute a house is there and the next there's a garden leading up to a pile of rubble. It must be galling. Although the downside is that I'm to eat meals with them now, as Diggory has taken to locking himself in his study more often. I wonder if the old dear is well.

The Pevensies, at least that's what I heard Betty, Margaret and Ivy call them, are mostly very nice. The eldest of them, Peter, cannot be more than 15. Though I must say he is quite the handsome chap with his blond hair and clear blue eyes. The next one in the bunch is Susan. She's quite and tends to strike me as a mother figure, however begrudgingly admitted by some. She has dark brown, almost black hair and the same clear blue eyes as Peter, though her complexion is absolutely radiant…I wonder what her secret is? The second to youngest is Edmund; he has the same dark hair as his elder sister but with much darker eyes. He's an absolutely horrid creature to be around I must admit, and though I don't like to talk ill of people, he's not one that I'd go out of my way to spend time with. Then there's the youngest Pevensie; Lucy. She's an absolute doll! Her hair is fair and her eyes are merry and she has the most enthusiasm for everything she sees. Peter adores her, Susan is fondly tolerant of her, and Edmund would like to shove her in a closet for the next few years if attitudes are any indication. Though all of this is based off of first impressions at dinner and the commotion I heard down the hall a few moments ago; I may be mistaken, but I doubt it.

Until Tomorrow,  
>Anna<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**What's this, a new chapter? So I had forgotten that I had even started it, but I found it last night so I'm uploading, yay! As always if you recognize it, it's not mine. I would love some feedback positive or negative. **

* * *

><p>Another day of rain, I'll admit when Mother first dragged me off to England, I thought the luscious green scenery was beautiful; now that I know why…I'm not so sure of how much I like it. I must admit that it is rather pretty still, I just wish I could be out enjoying it instead of contained inside. My theory is, rain is to be played in and I may just do it anyway.<p>

Things were quiet last night once the Pevensies settled in. I thought I heard the older two talking in the hall for a bit, but seeing as how it was none of my business I stayed in my room reading. Today we are all bored out of our minds trying to find some way to make time move faster. Peter has suggested we explore. I have already explored this enormous house, but it may be more fun with four companions. I think I shall go with them.

I shall write more later,

Anna


End file.
